


So Naughty

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chikan, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Yaoi, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru should have known that when Daiya had an idea, it would mean something bad for him. He only wished that he could say that he didn't enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is my first story up on this blog and I decided that I’m gonna go with Ishimaru. Because honestly, there’s just so much smut I want to write with Ishimaru, it’s not even funny. He’s literally my smut muse right now.
> 
> Pairing: DaIshimaru
> 
> Warning: Smut, yaoi, sex toys, exhibitionism, minor chikan, minor dirty talk, language, AU, slight humiliation
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dangan Ronpa

The sound of the train running down the track echoed throughout the crowded space. It was barely 7 in the morning and most of the passengers were too tired to make any conversation. People bumped up against each other as the train rocked them back and forth slightly. It was currently rush hour, which was the reason why most of the passengers were pressed up against each other like sardines. And it would only get worse as the train stopped at each station.

For Ishimaru, this was a normal phenomenon. He was used to being one of the first people on the train, heading to school early so that he could get fully prepared for his day. He normally sat in one of the vacant seats until someone much older than him boarded the train, to which he would offer his seat and stand in the center of the train. And usually within the next half hour or so, the train would quickly fill up until it was hard for him to even turn around. It was just normal procedure.

Except that today, there was a slight…diversion from his normal schedule. It was not one that he would normally agree to taking, but something inside of him had made him agree to it. And since he had done so, it was too late to back down from it. Although, it was completely out of character for him to do such a horrid thing out in public, where people surrounded him on all sides. It was unthinkable.

What Ishimaru had agreed to exactly, was wearing a bullet vibrator while riding the train to school. He wouldn’t be holding onto remote. Instead, it would be in the hands of the man that had convinced him to do this. This person could control the remote any way possible, turning it on or off at any time. He wasn’t allowed to draw any attention to himself that would cause him to get thrown off the train. He also wasn’t allowed to remove the vibrator until he was at his stop…

Ishimaru’s fist clenched around the handles of his bag, jaw clenched up tightly. Other than the occasional twitch that his face would make, everything about him screamed calm and pristine. Except that the hall monitor was anything but calm at the moment. If someone were to come up to him and inspect him closely, they would realize just how shaky the other male was. His body was trembling slightly and his breathing was much more ragged than it should be. Not to mention, there was a very light sheen of sweat adorning his face and neck. And to top it all off, there was a faint flush to his cheeks and lips.

Clenching his bag harder, Ishimaru drew his bottom lip into his mouth and he cleared his throat before glancing around the train. There were people on all sides of him and any sudden movements or noises that he made would easily draw their attention towards him. At the moment though, none of them were paying him any attention, too busy on their phones, reading their books, or just sleeping. However, that didn’t make him any calmer. If anything, it just made him even more aware of the fact that he was in public doing this… _act_.

A soft chuckle sounded behind him before the vibrator increased in speed, nearly causing his knees to buckle in response. His entire body tensed at the sensation and his head unconsciously tipped back. A droplet of sweat trailed down his forehead and he had to clench his jaw tight in order to keep himself from making any noise. At this point, his body was trembling at the vibrations moving through his body. Certain parts of his body in particular were throbbing, begging for attention. Every minor movement that he made only made things worse, the rough material of his clothing brushing over the sensitive areas of his skin. But instead of touching those parts of his body – he absolutely refused to do such a thing in public! – he tried to remain as composed as he could.

However, some of his composure was lost when he felt a hand roughly grab onto his behind suddenly. Squeaking loudly, the hall monitor flushed in an instant and tried to move away from the hand. However, the movement caused the bullet vibrator to move a little bit deeper inside of him, brushing against his prostate. Another squeak left his mouth, followed by a soft whine and a shiver.

The male behind him chuckled some more, continuing to fondle his behind while brushing his lips against Ishimaru’s ear. “You’re so naughty, Ishimaru-kun. Letting someone like me touch you in such a provocative way while we’re surrounded by other people,” the man whispered before slowly licking the shell of Ishimaru’s ear.

"I-I…I am not…-" Ishimaru seized up suddenly as the vibrator was turned up another degree. His vision clouded up and he nearly feel forward, only to be caught by the man behind him.

"Careful there, Princess. Wouldn’t want to draw any attention to yourself, right?" the man purred into his ear, lifting Ishimaru straight up and pressing his back against his chest. The movement caused the vibrator to shift inside of the hall monitor once again, drawing another noise from his mouth.

The man rested his chin on Ishimaru’s shoulder, causing the hall monitor to shiver. The hand that was holding him up rubbed at his clothed hip, thumb moving in a soothing motion. “ _Shhh_ , it’s alright, Princess. I’ll take care of you,” he whispered before moving his free hand down to cup Ishimaru’s arousal through his pants. His fingers caressed the clothed cock, lightly teasing the hall monitor.

A loud gasp left Ishimaru’s mouth, causing the person in front of him to turn around to look at him. For a moment, his eyes widened in horror and he could have sworn that the saw a look of accusation and judgment on the person’s face. Flushing in embarrassment, he quickly bowed his head down to break eye contact with the person. Tears prickled at the edge of his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to disappear from the spot that he was standing in. He could feel the person’s gaze on him even with his head bowed, which only made him feel worse. He could only imagine what he looked like at the moment. He felt hot, sweaty, and completely dirty, so there was no doubt that he must have looked worse. Not to mention, he could still feel the vibrations of the toy inside of him, as well as his arousal pushing up against the seam of his pants.

He must have looked so… _p_ - _provocative_ , and in a public place no less. He could be arrested for public indecency, for goodness’ sake! What a horrid offense to add to the family name! It was bad enough that his grandfather had dirtied their family name, but something like this would only make things worse. How would his parents feel about seeing their only son plastered all over the news, handling himself in such a perverted way?!

Clenching his fists tightly together, Ishimaru cracked open his eyes and noticed that the person in front of him wasn’t looking any longer, having turned back around to face the doors. The tight feeling in his chest loosened a bit, but he still felt on edge. What was stopping that person from leaving the train and reporting him? What if that person stopped him at his stop and demanded that he go and report himself? That would spell his demise. Everything that he had worked for in his life would have been for naught. His good grades, all those nights studying, not to mention his eventual goal of becoming prime minister…something like this would surely reappear down the road.

He couldn’t allow that to happen. At that point, Ishimaru clenched his jaw tightly. He needed to tell the man that he was finished with their so called ‘game’. All he needed to do was say that was that he was finished and he could go about his morning like he normally did-!

“ _Ah!”_  Ishimaru immediately slapped his hands over his mouth and his eyes widened as the vibrator was ramped up to the highest level, literally making him weak-kneed.

"You’re thinking too much, Kiyotaka~" the man whispered before the hand holding him up loosened around his waist.

Falling to the ground, Ishimaru trembled as he felt his body tense up, the beginning of his orgasm washing over him quickly. There was almost no buildup, which made things even worse because now he was panting harshly and sweating. His hips were twitching, pumping up into the air slightly. One hand clenched onto the edge of his jacket while the other curled around his stomach, trying to calm down the clenching. However, that did nothing other than trapping in the heat near his groin, which was twitching every few seconds. The pleasure was quickly reaching the point where it was blending together with pain, the movements of the train beneath him did distract him somewhat.

There was a moment where Ishimaru could feel the man’s hand hovering over his body before the touch actually came. Feeling the large hand rest on his shoulder, a pathetic whimper left his mouth and he unconsciously leaned back into the touch. Warm lips pressed against his temple while another hand moved back down to the bulge in his pants. This time though, instead of teasing movements, the man unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside. Mewling at the touch, Ishimaru rocked into the hand, reaching back to grab onto the man’s hair. In the back of his mind, a voice was screaming at him to remember that they were in public, in the center of a train and that anyone could just look down and see him acting like some wanton slut begging to be touched. However, the way that the man’s hand was cupping his arousal, as well as the way that his fingers rubbed over the head, made his mind blank.

A soft moan left Ishimaru’s mouth, thankfully swallowed by the sound of the train pulling into the train station. Biting his bottom lip, the hall monitor doubled over as he came right where he was sitting, his penis twitching in the man’s hand. His release spilled out all over the man’s hand, as well as his white pants. It was highly obvious what had happened, as a growing wet spot appeared on the front of his pants. Not to mention, the smell was a dead giveaway.

Biting his bottom lip as he rode out his orgasm, Ishimaru blinked slowly before lifting his head up to look around them. Surprisingly, none of the other passengers were looking at them. It was like they didn’t even realize what was going on just a few inches from them. However, Ishimaru couldn’t help but feel slightly dirty by what he had done. He vaguely felt the vibrator inside of him being cut off, which made him sigh in relief.

The sound of the train doors opening caused Ishimaru to jump up and look forward in horror. He quickly pushed the man away from him and reached into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief, wiping off the evidence of what he had done. Standing up quickly and buttoning up his pants, Ishimaru quickly pulled himself together. Collecting his belongings, he pushed past the people in front of him in order to get off of the train. He swore that he could feel the judging looks of the passengers on his back as he got off the train, which made him feel even more dirty.

When a hand placed itself on his shoulder, Ishimaru jumped and hugged his bag to his chest, eyes wide in horror. The blush from earlier was still present on his face and he was panting softly, mainly out of exertion. Seeing who it was that was standing behind him, his blush spread farther down his face, reaching his ears and down to his neck.

"That was completely idiotic! We could have gotten caught, Daiya!" Ishimaru scolded, huffing softly and averting his gaze.

A lazy laugh left Daiya’s mouth and he pulled Ishimaru into a hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Well, you agreed to it, Ishimaru-kun.”

Smacking the gang leader on his chest, Ishimaru pushed him away and straightened himself accordingly before glaring at him. “W-Well, I was thinking that it would not g-get as d-dirty as it had! You promised no touching at all!” he shouted, drawing the attention of a few people in the station.

Humming to himself, Daiya just continued smiling, not looking guilty in the least. “Well then, maybe next time, you can decide what happens to me, Kiyotaka-kun~”

Ishimaru flushed even brighter (if that was even possible at this point) and he bowed his head in embarrassment. It wasn’t often that someone called him by his name. And in the context that Daiya was using it, it just made him even more embarrassed. So embarrassed, in fact, that he couldn’t do anything but mumble to himself. He let the gang leader pull him into a hug, smiling slightly as another kiss was pressed against his temple.

He really was way too soft when it came to Daiya and his requests. But he knew that he would agree to whatever it was that he wanted again in a heartbeat.


End file.
